The Truth About Love
by lostinthecity
Summary: As the truth about The woman prevails , John's feelings for Sherlock gets complicated . Sherlock faces new players who are unbelievably familiar, and learns love's not always an "disadvantage". ((First Sherlock ff, be patient , it gets better . I need REVIEWS to IMPROVE ! ))
1. Chapter 1

(John's POV)

I watched him getting on the plane with no hesitation .He went up the stairs .he was leaving me behind with all that we had been through. I felt pain in my chest. I had lost him once , I didn't wanna lose him again .

But this time , at least I knew he was safe and sound somewhere in Eastern Europe doing what he likes , probably pissing people off with his showing off without me nagging around . and that was enough for me .

Mary holding my hand made me feel uncomfortable .The fact that she was the reason Sherlock got on that plane in the first place kept bugging me  
I couldn't fully forgive her . how could I ? how could I ever love her the same ? I mean she almost KILLED a person when she was carrying our child . What happens to our girl ? is she gonna be some kind of assassin too ? Is she going to be someone me and Sherlock would solve her crimes ?

My entire body shook at the thought of that . That was when Mycroft got out of his car furious saying _" that is not POSSIBLE , that is simply NOT possible ! "_ and as he ended his call and put his phone in his pocket he turned to me and said

_" John Watson , I believe Sherlock Holmes is going to need your help "_

My mind blew up , but I keep calm . WHAT ? now Sherlock was CHANGEABLE too !?

_"He is back"_ he explained with probably a smirk on his face but I've still got no clue . Couldn't tell if he's happy or afraid .I've never understood his face expressions . _"WHO?"_ I asked taking a step closer to him trying to catch all he was gonna say . How can understanding 3 simple words be this hard ?!

_" Who else would it be ? MORIARTY ! " _he said as he was offended by my stupidity . I , stood still . doubting what I just had heard .  
Oh Mycroft was right . This was simply NOT POSSIBLE !

Mary looked at me and back at Mycroft .  
_" He shot himself in the mouth" _she said_ . "I mean , I mea.. how can he be back?"_ she said at a loss of words .  
_"I don't know maybe they both were planning on faking it ?!"_ I smirked .  
I heard the sound of engine of the plane getting louder and looked up to it . couldn't stop smiling .  
_"Well if he is , he better wrap up more . 'Cause there is an east wind coming"_ and I meant it .

...

Back to our flat at Baker Street .  
I hadn't been away for a day or two . But I had missed the smell of here . It felt more like home .  
It's kind of weird that Sherlock hadn't said a word to me except when he got off the plane and came to me and said _" You ready ?"_  
Mary left us to the clinic . She knew there wasn't anything she could do except leaving us two alone . I'm glad she did.

_"We must fine Irene"_ he finally said  
_-"Wha..What did you just say ?"_  
_-"You heard me , She's alive and owes me a favor and we need help and information."_  
_-"SHERLOCK ! What are you talking about ?"  
-"We don't have time for explanations . I just did what I had to do ."  
"Like you always do "_ I sigh

He walked to window and pulled the curtain . Light filled our awfully dark flat . It was a sunny day in London .  
He stood and looked out for a couple of minutes . I felt anger so I remained silent.  
_" Look . we have to look back at anyone who was or might have been somehow involved with Moriarty. Now , I destroyed Moriarty's Networks in the past 2 years , but I might have overlooked her"  
"Why do you love her_ ?" I let my words slip away realizing this isn't something John Watson would've said . But for a long time I kept wondering that does he really have feelings for her , and I never bothered to ask . Maybe I didn't want the answer.

Sherlock didn't answer as I hoped . _"You really believe that he's alive ? "_ I asked trying to ignore the elephant in the room .  
_" There is a strong possibility , He has hacked British high security systems before . Only he or someone as equally smart would be able to do that . He did that by the time I was leaving , means he knew it would only take him for me to come back."_

I laughed hysterically  
"_Well there were exceptions. I was already planning to come visit your baby girl . you know , I think Mycraft would've allow me to pay a visit "_

_" Now where were we ."_ he pushes his to hand clapped to his lips . and continues

_" also , he has his face on all of the screens of the country . Who would do that , a very criminal mastermind who dares to trick me , or a consulting criminal thirsty for some fame and making noises ."  
_he starts walking around _. " The real question however , is that why did he let me go this far in destroying his network . Why did he let me left no companion for him ? Just stayed in the bushes alerted , ready for a hunt " _he stopped , then started walking again .  
_" that means he's got bigger plans that worths more then his cat and mouse games . Or little games as he likes to call them ."_ he stops again looking at me and said in a confident but worried voice _" John , I don't know if we can catch up to him . There will be blood ."  
_and with the last word being said a rock broke the window and came through and the pieces of glass shattered around . There was a paper wrapped around the rock . Sherlock unwrapped it quickly with both of his hands .

_" You still __**O**__ me" it said.  
_and the **O **letter was in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day , Mycroft got us an address of the woman who worked for Irene .

Her Name Was Kate Michaels . This could be a start on getting somewhere . We took a cab to her flat at Longford Street . her flat was the 2nd floor . Sherlock rang the bell of the 2nd floor . No respond . He did it 3 or 4 times more . The door finally opened . We went up the staircases and She was standing by the door .

_"I don't give a damn why you're here . I can't help you . Just leave"_ she said when we were standing in the hallway .

_" Hello to you ,too !"_ and just walked pass her into the flat and I just followed him.

_"pleasure to meet us again , I'm sure"_ Sherlock said as looking around .

_ "nice little flat"_

he turned and look at her . _"Kate"_ he smiled . Kate was shaking from anger now . "_You are the reason .. She's dead . You got her killed . get the hell out of here ! "_ She almost shouted .

_"I Know there's a lot to be said about your girlfriend but please, would you let me skip that part ?"_

Sherlock said and left me hanging ."_girl friend ?!"_ I asked with a question mark on my face . Kate didn't meddle .

_"Now where is she? We don't have all day "_ Sherlock asked in a calm but in a commanding tone . Kaفe overcame herself _"What the hell are you talking about ? "_

_"Oh come on , I know she's been sleeping here . had coffee with you in the morning and then had a shower . I can still smell her lotion in the air . "_ He said without a pause . Wow he even remembers her lotion after all this time ?! . _"Should I search here ? "_ he said walking towards her room .

_"You don't need to "_

Irene pushed the door and walked out . wearing a black silk sleepwear which barely touched the top of her thighs . My mouth was open enough to swallow a whale . I didn't believe it before seeing her with my own eyes . She was alive .

_"I never thought our path crosses again "_ She went and sat on her armchair . _"neither did I "_ he said softly . Was he impressed by her ? why was he impressed by her ?!

_"Oh , Hello John ! "_ she said like she just noticed my existence . "_heard you have married a woman . interesting !"_ Is she pointing out that I'm gay ? She seriously needs to put an end to it .

_"You know why I'm here .We want information."_ Sherlock said after a couple of seconds of silence .

_"I haven't heard of him since he .. committed suicide . When you did . I shall say , my heart broke into pieces . "_ she said turning her face to me "_Poor John have had tough times ,obviously !"_

_" I want all places that he'd go . places he met his people "_ Sherlock said breaking the silence once again . _"where did you usually met ?"_

_"Has love turned the clever Holmes's brain into a rock ? He's Moriarty . You think he would have a haunt or something which I'd be aware of ? "_ She laughs a bit . I sigh . there is exactly no clue for reaching Moriarty and we couldn't just sit and wait until there was a body .

Irene suddenly raised her eyebrows and said _"Hmm , Actually there is somewhere !"_


End file.
